Key telephone systems utilize key telephones which can be of four wire or six wire type. These telephones utilize jacks and it is necessary to test the jack wiring.
The present invention is directed toward a new type of testing apparatus which enables a service person to test the jack wiring of both types of phones in a simple, fast and definitive manner.